


Maybe All Dogs Don't go to Heaven

by McKayRulez



Category: The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Gen, Possession, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Babadook comes up with a way to appear normal for company sake.. but maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe All Dogs Don't go to Heaven

He was content living in the dark corner of the cellar. As long as he got fed regularly, he wouldn't cause anymore problems... The woman, Amelia, would come down regularly. Sometimes she would just watch him for a while. Other times she would actually try to speak to him. She would chat about her day, how the neighbour was doing, or about the old people she helped and worried about at work. Amelia didn't seem to mind that he couldn't speak back well. He could only say his name and make noises to satisfy an agreement or display confusion. The language barrier was no problem for her. She was happy that she finally had someone to talk to, that would listen and actually care, or at least seem to care, about what she said. She had become so used to only listening to her sister and her friends that having someone that would actually allow her to talk and vent her building anxieties was quite liberating. 

One day Amelia rushed into his basement, breathless and a worried look on her face. Babadook made a noise, as if to mean "What's wrong?"  
"The social worker is here for a surprise inspection!" She said nervously.  
Babadook only made a gurgle noise.  
Amelia's eyes darted everywhere as she began fumbling about the basement's contents.  
"He's going to search the whole house! We got to hide you!" 

Banging could be heard upstairs from the door. Samuel's worried voice could be heard. "Mom! There's a guy outside!" Babadook tilted his head. 

Amelia's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights as a strangers voice spoke.  
"Ma'am. We know you're in there. We only need to look around. You're making this more difficult then it has to be." 

Amelia panicked and ran up the stairs. She looked back at Babadook for a second. "Hide!" She then went to answer the door. 

-

Amelia smiled nervously as she watched the man search her house. It was going well until the man pointed to the basement door that was slightly ajar. "What's with all the locks?" He asked. 

"Oh. It's just goes to the basement... I have a lot of things in storage so I keep Samuel out, just in case..." Amelia replied. The man opened the door and went inside. Amelia followed, holding her breath. The worker looked around. He tried to turn on the light but it just flickered and turned off. He gave her a funny look and she just shrugged. "We don't go down here much.. Bulb must be bad.." 

"Huh.. We'll you should get your wiring looked at.. Wouldn't want to start a fire." The man said as he pulled out a key chain flash light and looked around. He noticed dog toys and a bowl on the floor. "You two have a dog?" He asked. 

"Well you see-" Amelia was cut off as a bark answered the question. Amelia and the man jumped. A dog scurried up to them from the back of the basement. 

The man knelt down. "Hey buddy." He was going to pet him but pulled back in horror at the state of the dog as it neared. He looked up startled to the woman. A hand over his nose at the reviling smell the dog emitted.  
Amelia just opened and closed her mouth speechless. She wasn't sure how to get herself out of this one. 

-

Babadook had to hide quick after Amelia left. Babadook had one good skill.. He knew how to take over other things bodies. He had already done it once to Amelia. So in order to hide he was sure he could possess the families dog with no problems. The transition all went fine. No problems... So why where they looking at him like that? 

Sure Babadook had been able to possess the dog all well and good, but the dogs actual condition didn't register to him. Babadook ate worms and maggots. They where a normal and comforting sight to him.. So when he possessed the dog that was dead, decaying, and covered in furry bits and maggots it looked perfectly fine to him. 

The man got up and quickly went out of the basement, getting his phone out. Amelia went after him. "Who are you calling?" She asked panicked. 

"PETA! The Government! The Military! I don't know! There's a zombie dog in there!!!"


End file.
